116th Air Control Squadron
|country= United States |allegiance= |branch= United States Air Force |type= Squadron |role= Command and Control |size= |command_structure=Air National Guard |current_commander=Lt. Col. James D. Mitchell |garrison= Camp Rilea Armed Forces Training Center, Oregon |nickname= Longracks |battles= }} The 116th Air Control Squadron is a United States Air force squadron located at Camp Rilea Armed Forces Training Center near Warrenton/Astoria, Oregon.Oregon Air National Guard welcomes home 28 airmen from Afghanistan In March 2011 the 116th departed for a deployment to Qatar. In 2006 the squadron deployed to Kandahar Air Base in support of Air Expeditionary Force 3 and 4, and Operation Enduring Freedom for 120 days.Oregon Air National Guard welcomes home 28 airmen from Afghanistan The 116th ACS is a deployable radar/communications unit. History 116th timeline Air Control Squadron Allotted: 24 May 1946 to ANG Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron (Tactical), Marietta Army Air Base, Georgia Sewart Air Force Base, Tennessee July 1951 – 8 October 1952 Tactical Control Squadron Portland, Air National Guard Base, Oregon Relocated: Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon October 1988 9 June 1971 – 1 May 1987 Tactical Control Flight Portland, Air National Guard Base, Oregon Relocated: Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon October 1988 1 May 1987 – 16 June 1992 Air Control Squadron Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Redesignated: ACS 16 June 1992 Equipment: MPS-11A, TPS-40, TPS-43E, TPS-75, replacement radar August 1975 due to structural failures. Deployments *1971 Portland ANG Base, Oregon In-garrison 17 members to Volk Field WI *1972 Portland ANG Base, Oregon In-garrison 15–29 July, Guard Strike IV (Westacs) *1973 Boise, Idaho Sentry Westacs II South of Gowen Field *1974 Portland ANG Base, Oregon In-garrison *1975 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon *1976 Portland ANG Base, Oregon In-garrison 14-28 Aug *1977 Coyote Lake, Fort Irwin, CA Brave Shield XVI 5–23 July *1978 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Taurus Beach 78 5-19 Aug *1979 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Taurus Beach 79 7–21 July *1980 North Bend AFS, Oregon Felix Brave 23 Feb - 1 Mar *1980 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Taurus Beach III 12–26 July *1981 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Felix Keynote 81-4 Sept *1982 Yakima Firing Range, Yakima, WashingtoGnolden Blade 82 1–15 May *1983 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Sentry Eagle 83 *1984 Portland ANG Base/North Bend ANGS 14–28 July *1985 Kingsley Field/Swan Lake Peak Kingsley Field Deployment 85-1 7-22 Sep *1986 Portland, ANG Base, Oregon Inland Viking 11–27 July *1986 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Beaver Hunt 86 17–19 July *1987 Portland ANG Base, Oregon Road Warrior *1988 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Beaver Hunt 88 *1988 Camp Rilea Unit Relocation October October *1988 Bear River Ridge *1989 Panama Sentry Eagle 89-3 Aug *1989 Pedro Dome, AK Brim Frost 89 18 Jan-4 Feb *1989 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Beaver Hunt 89\ 12-17June *1990 Camp Pendelton, California Sentry Eagle 90-3 4-19 Aug *1990 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Beaver Hunt 90 June *1990 Laredo, Texas Anchor Mark V Aug -1 Oct (?) *1991 Angie III\ Feb - May 91 *1991 Puerta Plata, Dominican Republic *1992 Dominican Republic Angie III *1992 Tonopah, NV Green Flag 92-5 *1993 Letica Columbia, *1993 Tonopah, NV Green Flag 93-3 *1994 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon In-garrison *1995 Tonopah, NV Green Flag 95-3 *1996 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon In-garrison *1997 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon In-garrison/ORI *1998 Italy Operation Deliberate Guard May–July (Personnel Only) *1998 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Weasel Hunt 98 *1999 Camp Rilea, Warrenton, Oregon Sentry West 99 *2000 Pedro Dome, AK Cope Thunder, Northern Edge *2000 Jackson, WY Noble Eagle 2000 *2001 NAS Whidbey Is. WA Noble Eagle Oct 2001-2002 *2001 Nevada Red Flag *2002 Neah Bay, WA & Mt Hebo, OR May (?) - June (?) 2002 *2002 Jackson Hole, WY 2 July 2002 - 9 Sep 2003 *2003 Grand Teton National Park, WY Operation Noble Eagle *2004 *2005 *2006 Afghanistan 6 Sep 2006 - 7 Jan 2007 *2007 US/Mexican border Operation JumpStart *2008 US/Mexican border Operation JumpStart, Afghanistan ONE *2009 Afghanistan ONE Sep 2008 - Feb 2009 See also * Oregon Air National Guard References Further reading * 116th Air Control Squadron Camp Rilea, Oregon * 116th Air Control Squadron in Alaska (2000) * 116th Air Control Squadron Mobilzation Ceremony External links * 116th Air Control Squadron Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Oregon Category:Air control squadrons of the United States Air Force